random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Mozart's Ghost Christmas Story video on chat
NintendoChamp89 f*ck that was the most depressing story I've ever heard 11:16 Phantom R WHat? 11:17 NintendoChamp89 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH_0R4Ykres&list=UUpB528ojHGyUXpBj_kqo7fg&index=1 It's about two sisters and one had a son who was terribly ill and spent a lot of time in the Hospital and had a small chance of surviving, and she also had a husband who was in WWII remember the story took place a few days before Christmas 11:18 Phantom R hmm 11:19 NintendoChamp89 fawk just just listen to it She waited 50 years She literally bought 50 years worth of gifts for her husband and son She waited 50 years for them to come back They never did 11:19 Tornadospeed . dayum 11:20 NintendoChamp89 just listen to it 11:20 Tornadospeed that f*cked up my mood 11:20 NintendoChamp89 also Mike told the old woman who was telling the story to him that he can relate 11:20 Phantom R hmm 11:21 Tornadospeed http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/308/857/cc7.gif 11:22 Faves3000 people still think I made dip 11:22 Tornadospeed http://en.shindanmaker.com/304473 11:22 NintendoChamp89 Mike had a grandma who was dying. His grandfather promised his grandma that he will take her dancing, but in the next day, he died and never the promise was never fufilled As Mike's grandma was dying, Mike had a vision There was a big dance room and he saw his young grandpa and grandma dancing they were on a stage and having a good time Then after that when the heart monitor went to that beep noise, the nurse came up to him and Mike explained everything The nurse said that she had the same vision too She said that the doctors were trying to revive his grandma, but Mike said that she's better where she is now 11:22 Faves3000 dipper goes to taco bell 11:23 NintendoChamp89 oh also the military husband... dayum let me explain he was coming home for Christmas cause the Military gave him permission to as he was coming home... the vehicle he was in... got shot down he died in the crash 11:23 Tornadospeed ... f*ck you NC 11:23 NintendoChamp89 never to come home for Christmas and the son... he died as soon as the husband died the nurse had the boy in her arms 11:24 Tornadospeed is this true? 11:24 NintendoChamp89 Yup 11:24 Tornadospeed srs? 11:24 NintendoChamp89 Let me explain 11:24 Tornadospeed . Don;t 11:24 NintendoChamp89 The lady is the sister of the mom of the boy and husband the lady who told Mike the story He was the only person that she has ever told the story to The old lady was there 11:25 Tornadospeed f*ck you humanity God brought Tornadospeed back to life. 11:25 NintendoChamp89 she witnessed everything She still remembered until this day and Mike and the old woman unwrapped all the gifts except for one Mike then opened it It was a set of American Bricks which even had a Military stamp on it It was the toy that was boy was supposed to get, before he...passed away _________________________________________________________________ This was the song that Mike had in his head while having the vision about his grandfather and grandmother. Category:Random Works! Category:Chat Category:Stories